edpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Disney Villains' Defeats/Gallery
0F98BC33-3555-46A5-815B-839B3096FDB6.jpeg|All Disney's Villains Defeats 94348AF4-08C4-43FB-9CAE-70CAEB0E902B.jpeg|All Disney's Villains Defeats BE6CEDE1-0BFC-493A-9C1D-9FB78661E6E7.jpeg|All Disney's Villains Defeats E6491DDE-3A20-43DC-89FB-7BBB5429D957.jpeg|All Disney's Villains Defeats 937C98B7-ECD1-4C8F-93F3-549D1BF12D6A.jpeg B8584E1F-9C1E-4D75-88C0-F5EFDA8CA79B.gif|All Disney's Villains Defeats This is a gallery of various villains from animated movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. Animated Features Canon Villains 1938-1953 Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's defeat 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-9793.jpg|Monstro's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat dumbo_534.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6909.jpg|Clowns' defeat bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death fun_fancy_free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and his gangs' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8104.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (1st film) alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8227.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) 1953 1961 lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Si and Am defeat (1st film) tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg|Policeman defeat Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-7676.jpg|Rat's death lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Aunt Sarah defeat Lady and Tramp dogcatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's defeat 1961 1967 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3858.jpg|Pike's defeat sword-disneyscreencaps_com-5219.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8746-1-.jpg|Sir Ector's despair Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8761-1-.jpg|Sir Kay's despair 1967 1978 Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg|Bandar Log defeat Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|King Louie defeat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 1 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 1 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Rhino Guard 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Hippo Guards defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 3 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg|Rhino Guard 4 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg|Rhino Guard 5 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Rhino Guard 6 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|Rhino Guard 7 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Rhino Guard 8 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Rhino Guard 9 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Rhino Guard 10 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Rhino Guard 11 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Rhino Guards 12 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Rhino Guard 13 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Rhino Guard 14 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen 3 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 4 defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg|Bees' defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat File:E1C90585-40AF-4493-B54A-DA0CF40C0B41.png|Mr. Scheck's death Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7873.jpg|Nero and Brutus defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8472.jpg|Mr Snoops defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat 1980 1983 *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. fox-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair 1985 2006 1985 1990 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #1 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #2 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death blackcauldron665.jpg|Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's presumed death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|Felicia's defeat gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7704.jpg|Fidget's defeat Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7131.jpg|Roscoe's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7151.jpg|DeSoto's defeat Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' defeat 1990–2000 Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's defeat Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-8405.jpg|Ursula's defeat Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8689.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (1st film) Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8954.jpg|Gaston's defeat aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's defeat (1st film) Kocoum_Dead.jpg|Kocoum death Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-8018.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish guard defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 2 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 3 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 4 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 5 hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 6 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 7 Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg|Sharks defeat Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Black Pig death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|Nemean Lion defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5965.jpg|The Hawk defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5976.jpg|Sea Serpent defeat and death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Griffion,Minotar,Medusa defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-9714.jpg|Hades' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat dorfe15.jpg|Shan Yu's defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|Chi Fu defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's defeat tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men (Charles) defeat # 1 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men (Hamilton) defeat # 2 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men (Peter) defeat # 3 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men (Kevin) defeat # 4 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men (Jonathan) defeat # 5 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men (Max) defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men (Larry, David, and Sylvester) defeat # 7 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men (Felix) defeat # 8 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men (Dennis) defeat # 9 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men (Butch Jones) defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Clayton's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 3.48.42 PM.png|Nasty Nursery defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperorsnewgroove688.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-8193.jpeg|Stormtroopers's defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9213-1-.jpg|Helga Sinclair's defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Commander Rourke's death liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's defeat treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's despair home-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 471.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy (2005)'s despair robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-8558.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Dr. Facilier's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-9585.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tumblr_lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's defeat winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair. TadashiPrison-BH6.png|Mr. Yama's defeat Callaghan's_Arrest.jpg|Yokai/Callaghan's defeat and despair Bellwether's_defeat.png|Bellwether's defeat Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's reform Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair